Хранится в памяти
by Jalo Jar
Summary: -Так чего ты хочешь?  -Расскажи мне о своих самых хороших воспоминаниях.  ***  То, что хранится в памяти Учихи Саске.


_ПРОЛОГ._

Дрова тихо потрескивают, постепенно сдаваясь под сильным напором горячего огня. Мы опять на миссии и это — всего лишь вынужденный привал.

Сакура уже мирно посапывает где-то в стороне, а рядом со мной, положив руку мне на бедро, лежит Наруто и что-то тихо шепчет — рассказывает.

-Слушай, Саске, это даже как-то странно.

-Что именно?

-Я ведь о тебе почти ничего не знаю, - слышу, что в голосе Наруто сквозит любопытство.

-Да ну.

-Нет, я имею ввиду о твоем детстве.. О твоей жизни, привычках..

Меня пробивает нервная дрожь и я поворачиваюсь лицом к Удзумаки.

-Так чего ты хочешь?

-Расскажи мне о своих самых хороших воспоминаниях, - он немного усмехается и прижимается ко мне плотнее, впивая свои губы в мои.

-Вряд ли тебе будет интересно, - оторвавшись от Наруто, медленно произношу я.

-Ну расскажи. Мне очень любопытно, - опять целует. - Я люблю тебя.

-Все, ладно, отстань, - пихаю его в грудь руками и громко вздыхаю. - Дай хотя бы подумать.

-Ага-ага, - улыбается.

Спустя несколько минут я поднимаю глаза на ожидающего Удзумаки и усмехаюсь.

-В моей жизни было всего несколько самых хороших воспоминаний...

Глава 1.

-Нии-сан, а когда уже наша очередь? - семилетний мальчик, сгорая от нетерпения, перепрыгивал с ножки на ножку и крепко держался за руку старшего брата.

-Подожди еще немного, Саске. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

В тот летний день жара стояла по-настоящему сильная. С каждым таким деньком заказов в Коноху приходило все меньше и меньше, чему очень радовались местные шиноби, благодаря судьбу за позволение сидеть в прохладных домах.

Итачи Учиха бывал дома очень редко, так как он уже в тринадцать лет был капитаном АНБУ и этому был не очень рад его отото Саске.

Но в такую жару и для Итачи нии-сана не нашлось миссий, поэтому маленький Саске был очень радостный в тот день.

Мать двух братьев—Учих послала мальчиков в продуктовый магазинчик купить овощей и фруктов на обед, чему несказанно обрадовался Саске и приуныл Итачи. Конечно, способности старшего Учихи нельзя растрачивать впустую и поэтому Итачи всегда тренировался на поляне за их домом.

В магазине оказалось очень много народу, чему очень даже удивился нии-сан.

Со всех сторон звучали всякие крики, разговоры, а множество людей и отсутствие какого либо проветривания в помещении делало жару еще более невыносимой.

-Нии-сан, нии-сан, еще долго ждать? - опять заныл Саске, который уже довольно утомился стоя в длинной очереди к кассе.

-Нет, Саске, еще чуть-чуть, - уже более раздражительно произнес Итачи, начиная все больше и больше раздражаться из-за промокшей потом футболки, которая прилипла к спине. Саске опустил глаза к полу.

Наконец дошла и очередь Учих. Быстро расплатившись, Итачи взял в одну руку полный продуктов пакет, а другой крепче сжал руку маленького Саске.

Они, не спеша, шагали по горячему асфальту Конохи. Саске оглядывался вокруг. Вдруг, он резко потянул руку старшего брата на себя и воскликнул:

-Братик, а ты когда-нибудь ходил по этой дороге? - мальчик указал на узенькую тропиночку за одним из домов. Саске отпустил брата и подбежал ближе.

-Пошли посмотрим что там, нии-сан!

Итачи сузил глаза и косо посмотрел на странного вида дорожку.

-Не знаю, Саске. Нас ждут дома.

-Ну пойдем, братик, давай! - младший Учиха так и уговаривал брата то делая кислые гримасы, то принимая умоляющий вид.

-Хорошо, - после некоторых уговоров согласился Итачи. - Только недолго.

Саске радостно встрепенулся и обнял брата за руку.

-Мы быстренько!

-Хорошо, только отпусти, мне жарко.

Итачи последовал за братом по неизвестной ему тропинке. На пути встречались разные растения и кусты. Шли они довольно долго, как показалось старшему Учихе, и когда Итачи уже думал сказать, что эта дорога никуда не ведет, они вышли на небольшую рыжую лужайку, где прямо в середине стоял низкий пенёк. Деревья окружали луг, делая его замкнутым со всех сторон. Тропинка, по которой они пришли была прикрыта кустами, что делало лужайку похожей на небольшую комнату без потолка.

-Правда здесь красиво, нии-сан? - Саске улыбнулся брату и побежал, что бы усесться на пенек. - Смотри, Итачи, это будет мой трон!

Итачи немного усмехнулся и помотал головой. Младший брат всегда хотел превзойти его с самого детства и когда у них на двоих появлялось что-то новое, Саске пытался отхватить себе самое лучшее. Итачи не винил его в этом, в конце концов и сам Итачи не хотел бы оказаться на месте своего младшего брата, который рос в тени старшенького.

Итачи порылся в пакете с продуктами и вытащил оттуда яблоко.

-Смотри, Саске, - он показал яблоко мальчику, который весело ерзал на пеньке. - Я кину его, а ты, если словишь, сможешь ходить сюда со мной каждую субботу. Если тебе здесь нравится, конечно.

-Да, да, братик! - Саске спрыгнул со своего «трона» и встал перед братом. - Словить яблоко — проще простого!

-Ну давай, - Итачи улыбнулся и подкинул яблоко в воздух. Саске подпрыгнул, чтобы достать до парящего яблока, но споткнулся о корень дерева, который он не заметил, и плюхнулся на землю. Старший Учиха печально улыбнулся и присел рядом с братом.

-И так всегда, нии-сан, - Саске нахмурился и повернулся к старшему брату. - Когда мне что-то хочется сделать, у меня обязательно не получается.

-Не правда, Саске. Со временем все получится, - Итачи прилег на траву рядом с отото и крепко обнял его. - Знаешь, все говорят, что людям свойственно ошибаться, но никто не принимает никаких ошибок кроме своих собственных. А я принимаю и свои и твои. Ты ведь мне такой дорогой.

Саске уткнулся носом в руку брата.

-Нет, нии-сан, ты никогда не делаешь ошибок, потому что ты — лучший.

-Не совсем так, - Итачи покрепче обнял брата. - Я обычный человек, такой же как и ты. Я тоже совершаю ошибки. Может и не такие явные, как остальные, но все же очень большие и непоправимые ошибки.

Саске хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

-Все равно я не верю, что ты, братик, можешь совершать ошибки! - мальчик вцепился в футболку брата руками и весело засмеялся. - Мы сюда еще вернемся!

Итачи лишь печально посмотрел на брата и заставил себя улыбнуться.

-Все правда так и было? - изумленно спрашивает Удзумаки, щуря глаза.

-Да. И, может, это и не самое счастливое воспоминание, но все-таки.. - я хмурюсь и отвожу глаза.

-Ты за ним сильно скучаешь? - с тоской в голосе тихо спрашивает Наруто.

-Вероятно, да.

-А что было потом?

-Мы вернулись домой и больше я никогда не бывал на той поляне. Но знаешь, Наруто, что самое хорошее в этом воспоминании?

-Что? - Наруто любопытно смотрит на меня.

-То, что я совершенно не боюсь его.

-Да. Это действительно хорошо, - прижимается ко мне еще сильнее и говорит:

-Если не хочешь, можешь дальше не рассказывать.

-Раз уж я начал, то продолжу, как считаешь?

Удзумаки резко поднимает голову и смеется.

-Ура! - шепотом произносит прямо над моих ухом. С дерева слетает какая-то птица. И я, смотря на небо думаю, о чем бы рассказать дальше.


End file.
